This invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for producing a video display; and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for producing a video display that is especially useful to help control a mechanical arm, or similar device, to move an object into a selected position.
Video cameras are often used to monitor or observe objects or areas. For example, a mechanical arm may be used to move articles, and that arm may be controlled by an operator who may not be able to observe personally the operation of the arm. In such a case, movement of the article, the operation of the mechanical arm, or both, may be monitored by means of a video camera; and in particular, the camera may be used to produce a picture of the article, the mechanical arm, or both, on a video screen that may be watched by the operator.
Monitoring the movement of an article or the operation of a mechanical arm in this way is often very useful. Nevertheless, the picture on the video screen is of limited utility because the amount of information that it conveys is limited. For example, if the mechanical arm is used to carry an article to, and then place the article in, a specific location, various forces may be applied to the article as it is moved and then placed in this location; and it is often very difficult, or even impossible, for an operator to determine the magnitude of these forces from any view of the article or the mechanical arm on the video screen. As will be appreciated, a knowledge of the magnitude of these forces is very helpful because the forces may cause the object to move or, if the forces become large enough, may damage the article.